


Measures

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drift Side Effects, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cause and effect, and it’s always the best after a drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measures

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to find the drift as fascinating as day 1.
> 
> (ps: I’ve come across some more die scott hansen die posts on tumblr so I’m feeling prickly, like really, there is absolutely nothing Wrong with a capital W with coming up with a different explanation that _isn’t_ rape.)

It’s always the best after a drift.

Because this isn’t what they are.

And what they are, right now, is tangled.

 

Here, Herc is pushing Scott back into the narrow bed, and then there he is with a hand closing into a fist into the fabric of his old Henley, tugging him down and over him like a blanket in the cold.

Except they are warm where they are in touch.

And where they touch is where his fingertips run across his scars from where his shirt is being pushed up, both white and pink and still lined with bandages because Herc never learns. He picks and he picks and he still wonders why his scabs take so long to heal.

Scott doesn’t stop him, just makes sure he’s got the same ones that aren’t identical so much as they are a mirror image.

“I hope you aren’t hurtin’,” He starts, working his hands over and over as his tongue swipes at the corner of Herc’s mouth, brushes the taste of his last cigarette across his lips.

And it’s a blur because he doesn’t hear his reply so much as he can feel his response, and it comes with the dull ache as he shifts, and it comes with the itch of the gauze and the stink of the ointment that’s enough to make his eyes water.

This isn’t a ghost drift.

A ghost drift has them mellowed out and wanting.

This is a drift without the machinery.

 

At the start of the Jaeger program, they go in thinking about anything aside from drift compatibility. At best, they figure they’ll be flying the V-50 Jumphawks. Because that’s not what they are, as tangled as they are now, they have never been that.

Hercules Hansen has always been his own person, and Scott Hansen is no exception.

Except—

 

For all the rumours that come with being Jaeger pilots, they have never fucked in their girl. But it has come close more times than Herc likes to admit.

It starts like it always does because Herc likes a thorough fuck after a fight and Scott likes one regardless. There is no ghost drifting when this is a bleed through, of his personality tangling into knots with his, of his instincts becoming his in bits.

So, when he moves, he reacts in tandem (and in the distance, there might have been a groan in metal).

If Scott is the taste of nicotine, then Herc is the smell of second hand smoke that fills the room. And when he closes that last breath of distance between them, he reacts and he reacts and he opens his mouth to press his tongue pass teeth.

He gives him enough time to strip off the drive suit, but just barely.

And it’s only incentive for something longer and deeper and much more satisfying than merely fucking his cock into his brother’s fist that has Scott waiting until the docs clear them both from medical.

There’s no good explanation other than what it is.

And what it is, Jaeger pilots don’t know how to put into words.

It is a little like their girl moving on her own in the Jaeger Bay when she should be dark.

 

It’s cause and effect.

What happens to Stacker Pentecost and Tamsin Sevier is not a nightmare, it’s real.

And that is far more frightening than what Scott’s imagination can cook up in his sleep.

 

Here, he might have saved him from dying of radiation poisoning. Because even as Lucky is destroyed, their reactor isn’t breached and Hercules Hansen is forcibly benched and kept out of the Conn-Pod as a result.

Here, Scott Hansen is dismissed from the Jaeger Program.

There’s no malice, just a selfishness on Scott’s part that keeps his brother in limbo, out of the Rangers’ rotation as he’s ordered to drill the new cadets into the mats.

“Looks like the Kaiju haven’t got you yet, Scotty.”

It’s the first time Herc’s seen his brother since 2019, and where he finds him, there’s no trace of the war aside from the man still standing before him.

“And it looks like you haven’t gone senile if you can still remember to take your daily Metharocin, 'Le.”

Scott’s leaning against the frame of his front door, sunglasses perched on his nose, hiding his eyes and reflecting off the sun behind Herc’s head. And he doesn’t know whether forcing his brother out of the Conn-Pod for that short year between the destruction of their girl to the launch of Striker works at all, but his brother’s still breathing without blood dripping from his nose.

He lives longer than he has any right to live, they both do.

Because this still isn’t them but the drift doesn’t give any thoughts to that.

The changes the drift can induce are persistent, permanent. There’s little that diminishes that over time if Herc’s got any say when Scott still tastes like that same brand of cigarettes even when he’s quit smoking for years now.

It’s the lack of stains under his fingernails when he clenches a hand into his shirt that gives it away.

 

XXX Kuro

**Author's Note:**

> Continues to use [SublimeDiscordance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/SublimeDiscordance)'s 'Le bc it remains the cutest fucking thing out of fandom, okay.


End file.
